1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a capactive network comprised of a plurality of layers of dielectric material, each of which layers is printed with a plurality of metal layers, and the dielectric layers are stacked to define the capactive network. A plurality of electric leads are defined by the configurations of the dielectric layers and the metal layers.
2. The Prior Art
A capacitive network having the features described above is shown in Federal Republic of Germany Provisional Patent (Auslegeschrift) 2 545 596. In this reference, the dielectric layers have projections or feet extending from one side thereof. The metal layers supported on the dielectric layers themselves extend out at the base surfaces of the projections. The metal layers are metallized there so as to be capable of being soldered. Where such a capactive network is used in a voltage multiplier cascade, which includes diodes therein, the diodes are soldered to the metallizations on the projections of the dielectric layer. As a result, the lead wires of the diodes can shift and this will result in poor contact between the diodes and the capacitive network.
Federal Republic of Germany Provisional Patent (Auslegeschrift) 1 764 214 shows a capacitor comprised of a dielectric body also having projections or feet located laterally of each other. A lead extends from each metal or electrode layer to one of the projections. This capacitor is suitable for use in capacitor cascades. However, a significant number of these capacitors must be placed in a row and then be soldered together in order to provide a cascade block. The use of solder connections reduces the mechanical strength of such a cascade block, unless the entire block is soldered onto a mounting body that has been provided with line paths.
Federal Republic of Germany Provisional Patent (Auslegeschrift) 1 940 036 shows a capacitive network which consists of two superimposed capacitor units which are electrically separated from each other by an insulating layer. These capacitor units produce internal series connections, which are then connected together by external connections. It is not desired or possible to tap the internal series connection capacitance by capacitance on the surface of the dielectric body, since this capacitive network concerns an x-y noise suppressor capacitor, and not a capacitor cascade.
Federal Republic of Germany Pat. No. 1,764,861 shows an end contacted capacitive network. A multi-layer capacitor containing metal electrode layers and dielectric layers staggered above each other is divided by incisions or slots into a plurality of individual capacitors which are electrically connected. The incisions or slots extend transverse to the narrow sides at which the electrode layers merge and the incisions also extend over the entire width of the overlapping region of the electrode coatings of opposite polarity. Regions of the narrow sides are also metallized. Therefore, when such a network is used in a voltage multiplier cascade, the lead wires of the diodes are placed on the narrow sides and must be soldered there, without these wires having any particular protection against being shifted.
Federal Republic of Germany Petty Patent (Gebrauchsmuster) 7 403 572 shows a single body wound capacitor having lead wires extending from a round body. This capacitor is for use in high voltage rectifier cascades in which two films of insulating material are wound up with a plurality of metal strips located side-by-side. Strips of the one insulating film form series connected capacitances with strips of the other insulating film.
Catalog No. 8000 M1 of Erie Electronic GmbH "Monobloc Chips" High Voltage Capacitor shows multichips in which chip capacitors with electrodes are arranged side-by-side in a dielectric body. The capacitors are connected in series by conductive paths that are printed on the narrow sides. In this way, a cascade block is formed. With this construction, great attention must be paid to the position of the screen printing mask with respect to the body of the capacitor in order that the metallization be applied at precisely the correct places, that two narrow sides must be metallized, one after the other, and that the screen of the screen printing device is subjected to increased wear upon printing of densely sintered, sharp edged, dielectric bodies.
Another capacitor cascade is known from a catalog of Draloric Electronic GmbH, entitled "Ceramic Capacitors" 1975 Edition, pages 118 et. seq. Ceramic disk capacitors are connected in series by metallic spacers. This structure is limited in the capacitance values of the individual disks to relatively low values.